


Kurangi Satu

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, F/M, koleksi drabble
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurangilah angka itu dengan satu!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurangi Satu

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : America/Belarus.  **Genre** : Romance.  **Rating** : T.  **Other notes** : canon. drabble collection.

* * *

 

—  **7-1**

Mungkin ketika tujuh menjadi enam—pelangi kehilangan merahnya—adalah sama saja ketika jarak antara Washington D.C. dengan Minsk kembali terkembang — **ada yang kurang** ;  **aneh**. Begitulah ketika Alfred berpamitan di bandara pada Natalya, pelangi di atas kepala Natalya berkurang indahnya.

_Cepat datang lagi, Mata Empat._

.

—  **6-1**

Amelya—putri kecil berpita merah-biru-putih dengan rambut platinum dan mata sebiru langit Virginia itu—selalu membeli dan dibelikan enam balon setiap kali Alfred dan Natalya membawanya ke taman hiburan. Enam balon di tangan Amelya itu mungkin baru akan menjadi lima ketika nanti, pangeran kecil yang mulai dua bulan yang akan datang tidak lagi tinggal di dalam tubuh Natalya, menjadi teman bermainnya.

_Daddy, Daddy, aku tidak sabar membagi salah satu balonku dengan Frederick!_

.

—  **5-1**

Sudah lewat dua puluh empat jam—oke, coretlah kalender itu, Natalya. Lima hari sudah berkurang jadi empat. Daftar di ponsel pintarnya semakin banyak saja. Bermain ski, mengalahkan dalam membuat boneka salju, menjatuhkan Alfred di rawa yang dingin, dan mengalahkannya dalam bermain lempar bola salju. Sabar, sabar, sebentar lagi.

_Awas kalau kau menunda kedatanganmu, Amerika._

.

—  **4-1**

Francis barusan keluar dari ruang pesta. Empat tidak lagi jadi empat; sekarang tiga manusia di sini, kalau Natalya menghitung keberadaan Matthew di sudut. Tetapi Matthew bukan masalah. Dia hanya bagian dari diri Alfred yang pasti akan bersedia menyimpan segala rahasia Alfred. Lalu Natalya tidak ragu lagi untuk menarik dasi Alfred yang sedang memijat kepalanya karena terlalu banyak minum. Dan, ya. Cium; tidak perlu menahan lagi karena tadi ada banyak negara. Lama. Panas. Berbau pesta dan kebahagiaan malam.

_Nat, jangan segila ini, beruangnya Matthew memandangi kita! Dia masih bocah!_

.

—  **3-1**

Alfred menulis operasi matematika paling sederhana di atas  _whiteboard_  ketika semua negara masih berkumpul namun rapat telah dinyatakan selesai. Tiga kurang satu. Lalu di bawahnya ada tambahan kalimat, yang membuat gadis di antara Ivan dan Katyusha mengernyitkan dahi, lalu berniat melemparkan pisaunya. Tetapi tidak jadi, karena tangannya harus menutupi wajahnya yang merah.

_Natalya Arlovskaya, tiga kurang satu adalah dua—maukah kau jadi pacarnya America?_

.

—  **2-1**

Kegilaan tidak hanya berhenti di atas  _whiteboard_  ruang rapat. Sekarang berlanjut di tempat yang lebih memalukan. Di jalan besar New York. Dengan spanduk besar. Natalya duduk di tepi taman, kemudian Alfred menghilang, lalu segerombolan orang datang dan membentangkan kain yang berisi tulisan—yang dia anggap memalukan—ujung-ujungnya Natalya hanya bisa menutup wajah.

_Will you become one with me, Bela-heart?_

.

—  **1-1**

"Nat," suara Alfred menggantikan sunyinya malam di telinga Natalya. "Satu dikurang satu berapa?"

Natalya hanya mendelik, sambil memotong roti gulung untuk makan malam mereka (salahkan Alfred-sialan yang mengajaknya keliling Dallas sampai larut tanpa singgah satu kali pun di tempat yang menyediakan pengisi perut), dan dia memutar matanya. "Nol. Kukira kau cukup cerdas."

"Oh, ya, itulah sinonim aku tanpa kau."

Natalya mengerutkan dahi, lalu menggeleng dan menyumpal mulut Alfred dengan roti yang barusan dipotongnya, sambil berjalan berlalu, "Mungkin kau lapar, sampai kata-katamu jadi aneh."

"Ya, aku lapar. Tapi aku cukup pintar; bukankah nol itu adalah aku tanpa kau? Kosong. Nihil. Ya, aku memang akan tetap ada, tapi kosong."

**end.**


End file.
